


eyes on you

by rocketpunch



Category: EVERGLOW (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Girls Kissing, Heo Yoorim | Aisha is Whipped, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda ish, Making Out, Study Date, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wang Yiren is Whipped, e:u is the only member not mentioned, not very detailed but hence the teen rating, seriously this is so soft, sorry angel i love u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketpunch/pseuds/rocketpunch
Summary: yiren can't focus to save her life but yoorim has the perfect solution.





	eyes on you

**Author's Note:**

> if you're seeing this twice it's because i accidentally deleted it while trying to edit the tags rip

Yoorim looks really cute when she's thinking, Yiren concludes. With her furrowed brows and left hand lightly tapping her chin on how to make her understanding of the problem make sense to the person that actually needs to solve it. Her face brightens, as if a light bulb went of when the realization hits her, and Yiren can't fight the grin tugging at her lips. She doesn't try to either, not at all deterred by the blush that coats Yoorims's cheeks once she realizes the younger is staring. If anything the fondness of her smile only grows at that.

Yoorim plays it off, bumping her girlfriend's shoulder before writing out the equation. Yiren wants to look down, wants to listen to want her girlfriend is talking about, but the way Yoorim's red lips move while explaining said equation steals the show instead. Yiren briefly wonders if they taste sweet like the strawberry lip scrub Yoorim uses, and then she realizes the would, because Yoorim never went a day without it. The thought makes it very difficult for Yiren not to swoop in and have a taste to prove it for herself, but she's too entranced by the way Yoorim's long lashes touch her cheeks as she blinks and scrunches her nose cutely ever so often to do anything more than stare at the moment.

"Yiren, were you even listening?"

Yiren was, in fact, not listening - caught up with the way Yoorim explained the math equations that weren't near as interesting as her sweet, soft voice made them sound. It's strange, because she hears everything Yoorim is saying, yet the information itself goes unabsorbed.

"Yeah, um, sorry," she shakes her head, pushing back the hair that falls in her face soon after. "I just lost track of what you were saying for a minute, how did you get that answer?"

Yoorim sighs, rolling her eyes even as she turns her worksheet towards Yiren to walk her through all her steps a second time. The act goes unappreciated, as Yiren instead gives that attention her glowing side profile. She can faintly hear the sound of Yoorim's pen drawing out the problem in front of her as well as some outdated American ballad songs playing from her phone (Yiren is too mesmerized by Yoorim to remember the name of it) and the pitter-patter of faint rain against her window but it's all background noise to her as Yoorim takes the front and center of her undivided attention.

She looks cute with the natural pout her lips make when talking, bare faced and uncaring of how her blue hoodie and light colored shorts don't match as she just wants to go back to bed. It makes Yiren feel slightly guilty that she asked Yoorim to help her with studying for her test tomorrow, especially when tomorrow will be the first Friday Yoorim's has had off in a while. So Yiren, ever the cuddle bug, throws a heavy arm over her back to pull them even closer together, as if their shoulder's weren't already bumping together every time the other moved and absentmindedly starts playing with the ends of her hair. It's a habit that is practically second nature to them now, but without fail Yiren can always feel the taller's tense shoulders falter every time she does it.

But still Yoorim, trying to be the responsible one and not melt into her girlfriend's touch, sighs, "You're still not listening."

This time it's more of a statement rather than a question, because both know Yoorim is right.

Yiren sighs, letting her head fall with a soft thump onto her opened textbook, "Yeah... I'm sorry. Watching you is just much more appealing than calculus." She hears Yoorim choke on air, giving the brunette a soft shove that holds no actual force. Still, she lets the movement roll her over, smiling in triumph when she sees the redness of Yoorim's ears.

"Shut up," she grumbles, without any actual bite to her words, as she pulls the textbook from under Yiren's face. The bed is much softer than paper so Yiren doesn't object, only moving onto her back to continue gazing up at her girlfriend. It was nice being able to watch her get sp easily flustered by flirty comments, no matter how often she did it. "This is why I told you to study with Serim. I don't even take algebra, and you keep getting distracted."

Yiren groans at the thought - studying with Serim never amounted to any actual information cramming. All times they've tried always ended with either them playing video games in her and Sihyeon's dorm or Serim ending up on the phone for hours with Eunji. Her attention span with her best friend was even more nonexistent than with Yoorim - she could always work on procrastination, but she can't help how pretty Yoorim is.

"We never get anything done, plus she's terrible at math." Yiren wants to add that she also just enjoys spending as much time as she can with Yoorim, as with their clashing schedules and exam season slowly coming to an end it's been hard to find free time for one another, but she's sure the taller knows of that as the main reasoning.

Yoorim just shakes her head, her already messy bed head falling in her eyes as she taps her pencil on the beck of a textbook to fill the empty silence. Yiren feels on odd need to run her hand through the solid light brown mess, so she does just that. Yoorim looks at her with a certain fondness in her eyes, too in love to actually be frustrated with her, bringing up her right hand to take Yiren's in her own.

"Then how about this," she begins, leaning closer to give Yiren no excuse for not maintaining eye contact. Not that Yiren wouldn't jump at any opportunity to watch the natural twinkle her eyes always seem to hold, though she tries to not get distracted by that fact and listens intently to what her girlfriend has to say. "For every equation you complete and get right, I'll give you one kiss."

Yiren scoffs, the slight upturn of her lips giving away that she's not being serious as she says, "You shouldn't be that confident in your kissing." She laughs when Yoorim gives her an offended look, arm seemingly losing strength at the insult with the way it hits the bed, and with Yiren's hand of which she was still holding.

"You shouldn't be confident in finishing your work without my help," She retaliates, pushing herself up to a sitting position. If she was trying to get Yiren to think she was really ditching her it worked, as she follows in suit not even second later to encase her in a back hug. She still giggles even as she leans in to place an apologetic peck on the other's cheek, pulling away confused when her lips only come in contact with the back of a hand instead. "Nope, no kisses unless you get a question right."

The smaller groans dramatically, letting her head fall forward and body hit the bed again, this time in exasperation but nonetheless grumbles out, "Fine... But these better be some A1 smooches." Yoorim only laughs, patting Yiren's lower back in a silent order to get to work.

Yoorim begrudgingly does just that, paying attention diligently as Yoorim goes through the basics again. She does so not only under the reward of kisses, but also with the implication that the quicker their study session ends means the quicker they can spend the rest of night cuddling and finishing the recent season of their favorite drama. Yiren might be looking forward to the latter a bit more, just because Yoorim gave the absolute best cuddles and they were both still sleepy, but nevertheless accepts the kiss offered to her cheek with a smile after answering a review question about common integrals correctly.

It continues from there, Yoorim giving practice equations for Yiren to solve and earning a soft peck in return. They only become full kisses when they move the inverse functions. Yiren's catching on now that she's really paying attention, but she still finds it difficult to stay completely stoned face in the presence of the sun itself. Especially when Yoorim talks so fast she accidentally stumbles over her words occasionally, the smaller unable to just not smile at that. Yiren's counted at least three times Yoorim's had to pause her teaching just to double check her mental math. It's cute, just like everything about Yoorim is.

They move onto Yiren's review sheet when the older believes she's getting the hang of things. And if the former gets distracted by the natural and seemingly permanent upturn at the ends of Yoorim's lips or playing with her fingers, she only gets a soft reminder to stay focused and an encouraging peck on the back of her hand. Though for the most part, Yiren thinks she's concentrating quiet well. She didn't even missed an entire handful of equations by the time they finished the work sheet.

"That's it!" Yiren says happily, flopping backwards onto her bed with tired yet satisfied groan. She almost voices her want to never look at another function ever again, until remembering she'd have to deal with a whole quiz full of them again tomorrow. The thought makes her small smile and confidence drop considerably, and she uses her hands to cover her face to shield her frown.

As if sensing her sudden gloominess, Yoorim coos, interlacing the tired girls fingers with her own, "Hey now, your test isn't until tomorrow evening, so don't stress about it right now. You worked hard today, you'll do great."

The words bring a small glimmer of hope to Yiren's eyes, and she moves her hands to meet those of her girlfriend, a little caught of guard by how close she was. Her eyes went from Yoorim's brown ords to the tongue dragging across her lips, "You think so?"

Yoorim only leans closer, faintly nodding, "I know so." It comes out as a whisper, Yoorim's breath fanning over her lips and Yiren knows if they weren't so close, she probably wouldn't have heard her. A new ballad song comes through shuffle, but slowly fades into background with the closer Yoorim gets. And when their lips finally touch, nothing else matter to Yiren.

Not the slight drizzle of rain outside that's just beginning to pick up, not the heart felt song playing from Yoorim's speaker, and especially not the algebra exam she has waiting for her at school tomorrow. Her mind can only chant  _Yoorim_ ,  _Yoorim_ ,  _Yoorim_ , like a broken record, and her body reacts accordingly, desperately wanting the taller closer to her. Her arms easily slip around her middle, pulling Yoorim down until their bodies are touching, and even then Yiren can only think she wants her to be  _closer_.

The former is who pulls away first, eliciting an involuntary whine from her girlfriend who wasn't quite ready for their kiss to end so soon. Yiren struggles to meet Yoorim's eyes when she realizes the sound she made and their labored breathing; had they really been kissing that long?

Yoorim leans down with a soft smile on her lips, giving one last peck to Yiren's lips before whispering near her ear again, "I should really use kisses to motivate you more often."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this isn't the best, i'm working on getting over my writers block so this is my first one-shot in a hot minute! i noticed the everglow tag needed some love so i spent the night writing this mountain of fluff. is it obvious that i really want a gf jssdkj  
> other places to [say hi](https://www.instagram.com/exidyke/)


End file.
